In Search of the Princess
by Akizuki-chan
Summary: When the shadow of revolution falls across the Kinomoto kingdom, Sakura, the royal family’s daughter barely escapes with her life. Years later, she meets a conman, Syaoran. As they set out to Kinomoto kingdom to reclaim her rightful legacy, they find th
1. Default Chapter

Ahhh… my first time writing…I'll not talk too much, so please enjoy the story^^ In Search of the Princess Summary 

********************

A mixture of adventure, romance and comedy, this tells the thrilling story of the lost Kinomoto princess Sakura and her quest to find her true identity. When the shadow of revolution falls across the Kinomoto kingdom, Sakura, the royal family's youngest daughter barely escapes with her life. Years later, she meets a runaway prince-turned conman, Syaoran. As they set of back to Kinomoto kingdom to reclaim her rightful legacy, they find themselves waging a battle against an old enemy.

**Chapter  1**

***************************

*~*~*~ Tenth year of Kinomoto rule~*~*~*

            In the country of Corona, parties and balls were held frequently, almost every month in fact, to celebrate the many victories the Kinomoto army had against their neighbouring countries, causing the Kinomoto kingdom to expand almost each day, all except one country, the Li kingdom, Terrilan.

            The Kinomoto army had tried many times to conquer Terrilan, however to no avail each time. Both armies would suffer a great and severe loss of soldiers, ammunitions and foodstuff due to the fact that the war had dragged on for months and sometimes even up to two years.

            Both countries then seemed to have an unspoken truce between them as they retreated their armies, an imaginary boundary created and the people of the two lands knew better to step across the line, onto the other country's land.

            However, like all humans, who would not be greedy? Both countries of course would want to conquer the other to become the largest and strongest kingdom. This eventually led to the sending of spies, plotting the overthrow of each other's government, and this story will start from here…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Kinomoto palace**

The soft clinking of wine glasses and the murmuring of people could be heard in the ballroom. The gentle swishing of glamorous evening gowns could easily be seen on the dancing floor as the partners slowly swayed with the music.

Suddenly a voice broke through, causing people to stop and look at the little girl now running towards a middle-age lady dressed in a formal gown, sitting on the throne, high up on the raised platform. " Grandmamma, grandmamma, come down here to join me," the sweet voice cried out. 

The little girl was wearing a light pink dressed made of a soft and fluffy material decorated with patterns of cherry blossoms. The lady on the throne, Negimi Kinomoto, the dowager, simply smiled and shook her head as the enthusiastic child ran up to the throne and tried to persuade her grandmother to join her.

The child was called Kinomoto Sakura. A beautiful seven-year old girl, her auburn hair and her pair of emerald-coloured eyes are what which make her stand out from the crowd. Being the only daughter of the Kinomoto family, she was the favourite of the whole family as she had the ability to make everybody happy no matter what happens.

She had an overprotective brother, who was always worried about his younger sister's safety. He had taught her every way he knew to protect herself in times of danger. As for her mother, Nadesiko Kinomoto, she had died when Sakura was three, leaving Sakura in the care of her father and her grandmother. 

Fujitaka Kinomoto picked up his daughter from the floor and swung her around causing in another outburst of giggles from Sakura. Negimi motioned Sakura to come forward. When Sakura reached the throne, Negimi slowly took a book with a beast with the Sun sign and a chain with a key out from an old box on her lap.

Sakura, being a very curious child asked, " Grandmamma, what is that?" Her grandmother did not answer her, and instead her father answered her, "This is the Clow Book. In it there are 53 cards altogether and soon my child you will learn to control these cards and become the greatest sorceress in the whole world."

"Get out you little beggar!" a servant cried out as he chased a boy who looked about eight years old out of the ballroom back into the servant quarters. The little boy had messy chestnut coloured hair and ember eyes and he was struggling to get down onto the floor as his guardian had picked him up and carried him off while apologising to the royal family for the disturbance caused.

Little did the Kinomoto family knew that the servant was in fact a spy from the Li kingdom to get a glimpse of the Clow Book as it had been rumoured that the book was in Kinomoto lands.

Now that he had accomplished his job, it was time to report to Queen Yelan about his findings.  
  


  
  
  
  
Hooray, I've finished this chapter!!! This is my first time writing a fan fiction so please go easy on me…Oh and please remember to press that little purple button down there, yes that button which says review. ^^  
P.S. Oh I know that this chapter is a bit short but I want to see if you like it or not then decide if I should continue it or not and pls give me feedback on this story…if you know Anastasia then you'll know this story too. =)


	2. Chapter 2: Before and After

AHHHH!!!! 5 reviews!!! How happy can I get? ^^ I had thought that nobody was going to review my story…here are the people who reviewed…and arigatou to these people for reviewing * bows 900 * thank you once again. Please sit back, relax and enjoy the story. Cheers! =) Oyme ~ You were my first reviewer!!! Thank you for your encouraging words   and I'll do my very best to develop the story. ^^ 

**Messiah Dragonair** ~ that's right, I've finally written a story and actually put it up on fanfiction.net. You've been waiting for this day to come eh? =P

**mao-worshipper **~ Yes, I must admit that the story was a bit short and I don't think you were too harsh. I'll try to make the following chapters longer. =)

P.S. Ehhh…just to inform you, I might use breeze to describe a hurricane…see the understatements?****

mel ~ Thank you for supporting my story. I'm really grateful for that. 

**Sydni Nelson **~ Wow! Someone who actually has the same interest as me. If your mailbox is flooded…it might be me^^

Well…now back to the story…****

Summary 

********************

A mixture of adventure, romance and comedy, this tells the thrilling story of the lost Kinomoto princess Sakura and her quest to find her true identity. When the shadow of revolution falls across the Kinomoto kingdom, Sakura, the royal family's youngest daughter barely escapes with her life. Years later, she meets a runaway prince-turned conman, Syaoran. As they set of back to Kinomoto kingdom to reclaim her rightful legacy, they find themselves waging a battle against an old enemy.

**************** Last time 

Now that he had accomplished his job, it was time to report to Queen Yelan about his findings.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

            Hooves galloping on the soil, the sun shined brightly down onto the rider as his shirt stuck to his back, drops of perspiration rolled down his face. Whipping the horse harder, Shigure swore as he urged his horse to go faster. He was late and the queen did not like latecomers.

Finally, he thought when he stopped in front of a 2-storey house. He had left the prince back at the Kinomoto palace in the care of the old caretaker of the Li palace. The old man being senile kept muttering about something about freedom and revenge.

If the queen knows that I have left her precious son in Yuki's care, she would have my head faster than I can say mercy, Shigure thought as he knocked on the door.

" Who's there?" a harsh voice cried out. " The dragon shall rise," replied Shigure, giving the watchman the password for entry. Slowly, the door creaked open, an eerie and Shigure who did not even have a drop of magic in him could feel evil aura, which filled the house.

After he stepped into the house, the door slammed shut as a musky scent filled his nostrils immediately. Shigure was led into a room which only had a window with curtains half-drawn. In front of him was a black veil that had stretched from the ceiling to the ground hiding the figure behind from view.

He bowed to the black figure that was sitting on something which looks vaguely like a throne. " My Majesty," Shigure said. " Rise and report," replied the figure.

Shigure quickly told the queen all he knew about the Clow book and the Clow cards including the confirmation of the rumour that the Clow Book and the Key Staff were in the hands on the Kinomoto family.

After reporting to Queen Yelan, Shigure was dismissed and he rushed back to the Kinomoto palace after telling the queen about the health of her son. All of a sudden, a harsh voice chuckled and said, "Ohohoho…nearly, nearly…finally, I shall be the strongest ruler in the whole world!"

" You shall not succeed," a familiar feminine voice cried out.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Kinomoto palace**

Upon reaching the palace, Shigure's first instinct was to find the Prince. He searched high and low for the prince but to no avail. Finally, he saw the prince somewhere in the Great Hall trying to reach a porcelain vase. " No Syaoran, don't," Shigure exclaimed. However, Syaoran either did not hear Shigure's warning or deliberately ignored Shigure. Syaoran pushed the vase and the vase shattered into a hundred pieces on the floor.

The noise immediately attracted many people to crowd around to find out what had happened. " Move it," said a gruff voice. The crowd automatically cleared a path for the owner of the voice. He was a fat man with a red nose and always drinks in the middle of the night, causing in disturbance to other people's sleep since he was always drunk and made a lot of noise.

However, nobody had dared to complain since he was the head-caretaker of the Kinomoto palace and everyone was afraid that they might be fired if they complained.

The caretaker walked up to Syaoran who has now cuddled up onto Shigure's leg in fright. Great, just great, where is Yuki when you need him, Shigure thought as he tried to get Syaoran and himself out of this fix but no solutions came into his mind.

Just when the caretaker raised his hand and was about to slap Syaoran for being disobedient, Sakura came pass and when she saw the broken pieces  on the ground, she knew what had happened.

" Please spare the boy. He has done nothing wrong, has he?" asked Sakura to the caretaker in her famous puppy-eye expression. The caretaker sighed and shook his head. Nobody could argue with the princess when she was persistent in doing something.

Slowly, the crowd scattered away and the only people left were Syaoran, Shigure, Sakura and her servants. Emerald met ember and a small smile lit up on Sakura's face as she continued her way to the garden, leaving the confused ember-eyed boy behind feeling extremely confused.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**6 months later**

**Revolution**

Buildings were destroyed and burnt down. Statues of Kinomoto Fujitaka were pulled down the angry mob of people. It was finally war with the Li Kingdom, which said that the excuse was the Clow Book belonging to their country. The Li Kingdom had influenced the people of Kinomoto to overthrow their own government by emphasizing on the people's poorness and the Kinomoto government had been doing little to help its people.

The shops were looted and the angry crowd already broke into the palace. Negumi grabbed Sakura's hand and ran into the drawing room. If she was correct, their whole family living in the palace was gone except for the both of them.

Negumi took out the Clow Book and the Key Staff, which has turned into a necklace (the star one in CCS), and put it into her granddaughter's hands. "Remember, do not lose this," Negumi warned Sakura. Sakura nodded her head.

"This way," the people outside the room cried out. Syaoran at this time rushed into the room and said, " Quick, I know a way out of here." Negumi quickly grabbed Sakura's hands just after Sakura had tucked the two items safely into her pockets. Syaoran tapped once on the eye of the figure in a portrait and the portrait swung open to reveal a secret passageway.

Both Negumi and Sakura ran to the port as fast as they could so that they could board the boat, which was leaving the country soon. Negumi stepped into the overcrowded ship first and at the same time, the whistle blew and the ship started moving off. " Quick, grabbed onto my hands," exclaimed Negumi, not wanting to know what will happen next. Sakura tried to reach for her grandmother's hands. However, she was too short and therefore unable to be pulled up by her grandmother.

As both loved ones sees themselves separated, they broke down into a cry.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Streets**

            Syaoran was lost on the streets, after running away from his guardian while the Kinomoto people were raiding the palace for any more royalties. He did not want anymore wars or fights, he just want peace and therefore he ran away to get further from the constant talks on war or battles. 

At this time, a blue haired boy saw the lost wandering boy on the streets and took pity on him. He approached Syaoran and offered to take him in. Syaoran seeing the other boy nearly the same age as himself, agreed readily thinking that he would finally be freed. Little did he know that this was only the peace before a storm.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Ten years later**

**Somewhere near the orphanage**

            Tiptoeing in order not to wake the matron up, Saku and Tomoyo crept up and opened the front door, welcoming a blast of cold air. Hugging their blankets tighter, they trudged through the heavy snow trying to locate the Arrow card.

            Tomoyo stood in a distance, watching her friend as she does not have any magic and isn't able to help her friend capture the cards.

            "Do you feel it, Kero?" asked Saku. A tuft of yellow fur popped out of Tomoyo's thick woolen blanket and replied, " Yes, and the aura of the card is very strong. It might be very near."

            Just when it said the word near, an arrow was fired at Saku. " Thanks A LOT for your help, Kero though it'll be more helpful if you can warn me faster the next time."

            " Ehhh…actually its only behind you Saku…" said Tomoyo. "HOE!!!" cried Saku as she tried to dodge one after another of Arrow's attacks. Unfortunately, Saku was shot by one of the arrows and she fell to the ground as a pool of blood was formed.

            "NO!!!" Screams were heard as Saku fell down onto the snow. She was barely aware that Tomoyo and Kero were rushing to her side. Suddenly, she heard hooves coming towards as someone got down his horse. 

At this moment, emerald crashed with ember. She had a sense of déjà vu as she slowly closed her eyes as she was feeling very tired due to the blood loss and a musky smell filled her nostrils with warmth covering her whole body. So this is what dying feel like she thought as darkness eventually claimed her.

Ahahahaha…finally finished=P…it's nearly 12a.m. now…better go to sleep…BUT before that please* puppy eye*, REVIEW!!!! I'll be eternally grateful to you if you review. Tell me whether you like it or not. Have a nice time reviewing…^^

P.S. It was quite late when I typed this out so please forgive me if I have made any grammatical errors. ^^

P.S.S. Please tell me if you want Meiling-chan to be in this story or not =)

P.S.S.S. I've decided to update the story one time each week…either Friday or Saturday…that is if I do not have A LOT of homework or tests…(I have 4 tests next week, wish me good luck =D)


End file.
